


Animals on the Ceiling

by littlelionlady



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU?, Amnesty, Amnesty Ep 17, Canon Divergence?, Gen, Kinda?, TAZ Amnesty, aubrey is not subtle, duck is so done, he's just a middle aged man who misses the trees, i dunno man i just thought it was funny, i had this little brain fart whilst listening, it made the real horror bearable, no beta we die like men, takes place episode 17, thacker seriously scared me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionlady/pseuds/littlelionlady
Summary: [He turns his attention back to the roof, securing the broom more firmly in his grip and turning it bristles up, “Fuck, I should have just stayed in the forest.”]There's more than one way to get Thacker off the ceiling. Duck has an idea in mind.
Relationships: Aubrey Little & Duck Newton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Animals on the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Darkest_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkest_Sun) who ruins me time and again with TAZ and TAZ content.

Duck sighs as Thacker’s black sticky drool hits the floor and sizzles. Just his fucking luck, to be honest. He wants to be surprised, he really does. He wants to be scared even; a human man is crawling across the  _ ceiling. _ But mostly, Duck is just really tired. 

“Come on man, can you just get down from there?” he says, hands in his hips. 

Thacker just hisses at him. 

“Seriously dude, I don’t have time for this!” Duck throws his hands in the air and considers the objects within reach, whilst keeping a half eye on Thacker. And then, he has an idea. 

Thacker being on the roof reminds him a little of Jane. Not in that Jane could climb on the roof with her head on backwards, but in this one moment, when Duck is able to fully take in the fact there is a fucking man on the roof of the basement, he is instantly reminded of Jane’s fear of spiders. 

Her complete phobia actually. And oddly enough, he cracks a small smile. 

“Hey Aubrey?” he says, not taking his eyes off Thacker, “Can you throw me the broom? I think it’s near the door.” 

Duck doesn’t turn around to watch Aubrey move but he hopes she does it slowly. He is tensed, ready for any moment that Thacker will move towards her. He is not sure if he is fast enough, but he’s also hoping Aubrey has a fireball ready. 

She pokes him in the back with it, and he reaches behind to take it off her, “Thanks. Now please get out of here. Go find Barclay, tell him we got an issue with Thacker.” 

“You got it,” she whispers, and then he hears her slow footsteps back up the stairs until she reaches the top where he can hear her running at a full sprint through the Lodge. 

“Has anyone seen Barclay?” she’s half whispering, half shouting furiously between the regular patrons and Duck hopes she finds their Bigfoot soon. 

He turns his attention back to the roof, securing the broom more firmly in his grip and turning it bristles up, “Fuck, I should have just stayed in the forest.”

Thacker hisses again, wilder. 

Duck takes the broom in both hands, “Alright Spider-Boy,” and takes a big fucking swing. 


End file.
